Sebuah Lukisan
by Carnadeite
Summary: —One: "AAAARRGH, Su-Suke!" Jeritan gadis itu sukses membuat telingamu sakit/Kau mengambil pedang dari balik kimono-mu/Kau mengangkat ujung bibirmu sedikit/Prolog/First fic in FNI/RnR or CnC?


**Warning: **

Menggunakan** latar perang dunia kedua (AU doong), fic pertama **saya di **FNI** ini diklaim** bergenre angst-friendship, **karena ceritanya agak berat, jadi ditaruh di **rated T**, tak lupa, **karakter** (Sasuke dan Sakura dan Naruto dan lain-lain) yang digunakan di cerita ini **OOC berat—terutama Sakura. Seriusan. Ane kagak boong.**

**-Tidak suka dengan ini? Tombol X masih bisa ditekan, kok :))—**

.

**Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi dan menyalurkan imajinasi author dan sama sekali tidak diperuntukkan untuk mencari keuntungan komersil.

.

**Carnadeite** nervously **presents** a multichapter fanfic,

"**Sebuah Lukisan"**

[_Akankah ia menemukan kebenaran?_]

.

.

**#1. Prolog**

"Sasuke."

Kau tetap bergeming. Tidak merespon. Raut wajahmu muram. Gelap. Kau kontras dengan pemandangan di luar sana.

Kau tahu? Mentari kini bersinar di puncak langit. Cakrawala biru terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada noda, terlihat mempesona. Warna biru mendominasi tanpa ada setitik noda yang terdeteksi. Pohon sakura yang ditanam di sebelah rumahmu tampak rindang. Angin dengan jahil menjawil daun-daunnya. Mengajaknya berdansa untuk menyambut indahnya hari. Rerumputan hijau juga tak kalah atraktifnya. Tanaman yang setinggi mata kakimu itu ikut meliuk mengikuti arah angin. Indah, sebenarnya. Tapi bagimu setiap inchi pemandangan khas musim semi itu gelap. Sinar mentari itu gelap. Tidak ada 'terang' yang dipancarkannya. Bahkan bagimu _semuanya_ gelap. Membuat segala lukisan alam itu tidak ada artinya di matamu.

"Sasuke."

Kau hanya termenung. Tidak merespon panggilan yang dialamatkan padamu. Kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kau tetap berdiri tegap dengan mata hitammu yang tetap tertumpu pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Sesekali kau berkedip dan menghela napas. _Semuanya gelap. _Bahkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan karena dijatuhkan angin itu terlihat gelap. Terasa gelap. Semakin gelap.

("_Jangan lakukan ini_.")

("_Aku harus._")

("_Lu-lukis! Suke-ke!_")

("_Diam! Aku tak peduli dengan lukisan ini lagi._")

Diam-diam, kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan itu mengingatkanmu pada perasaan _itu_. Perasaan yang dalam satu bulan ini terus kau sangkal. Kepalan tanganmu mengeras, lebih tepatnya bergetar. Gemetar yang dihasilkan karena menahan rasa haus untuk sesegera mungkin menumpahkan darah di tempat _itu._ Perlahan, potongan kejadian _itu_ menyelinap di otakmu. Menghantui otakmu secara terus-menerus; membuat logikamu tenggelam; membuat perasaan _itu_ mengambil alih segalanya. Semakin lama perasaan _itu_ mengambil kedudukan, maka kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit akibat kepalan tanganmu yang semakin mengeras.

_Tak berdaya kau menahannya_

_Tak kuasa kau menyangkalnya_

_Cahaya itu menyeretmu pada bahaya_

_Membuatmu terpedaya, terkubang dalam duka_

"Brengsek," gumammu kesal. Bahkan kini, melihat bayangmu sendiri di kaca jendela saja membuatmu tidak suka. Keheningan menyusup di ruang tengah milikmu ini. Sesekali kau bisa mendengar suara-suara dari lantai atas rumahmu. Entah itu suara cempreng yang berusaha menenangkan _seseorang _maupun isakan _seseorang_ yang kedua-duanya berasal dari kedua sahabatmu. Kau mengangkat ujung bibirmu sedikit. _Sahabat_, eh?

"Sasuke." Suara cempreng itu kembali memanggil namamu. ("AARGH!" disertai dengan jeritan tertahan seorang gadis.)

_Kau menghiraukannya._

"Sasuke!" Suara itu kembali menyerukan namamu. Terdengar nada bentakan yang diiringi oleh suara lantai yang berdecit. ("AAAARRGH, Su-Suke!" jeritan gadis itu sukses membuat telingamu sakit.)

_Kau tetap menghiraukannya._

"_Te-Teme!" _Suara itu terdengar panik. Sejurus kemudian terdengar kembali suara lantai yang berdecit lebih keras, disusul suara bedebam, suara gebrakan pintu dan suara pintu yang dikunci ("Lu-lukis! Suke!" jeritan pilu itu kini bergema sambil bersahutan dengan pintu yang digedor secara paksa.)

_Sampai kapan kau akan menghiraukannya?_

_Tap tap tap_

Tangga kayu itu berderak. Membuat keheningan terpecahkan. Kau menoleh dan bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut acak-acakan tengah menuruni tangga dengan susah payah. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berdiri tegak walau harus menggunakan tongkat yang menyempil di kanan kiri ketiaknya. Pandanganmu mendadak melunak melihatnya—melihat kondisi sahabatmu sendiri. Namun kau tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa begini saja walau kegelapan telah membuatnya layu? Kenapa ia tetap bisa seperti ini—berusaha menghentikanmu—walau kegelapan telah mengambil sinarnya yang dulu berpijar terang?

"Sasuke, kumohon ... Saku—"

"Diam. Keputusanku sudah bulat," potongmu sinis. Sahabatmu itu tersentak. Kau sendiri memalingkan wajahmu. "Seharusnya kau tahu itu," sambungmu dengan tegas. ("Lu-lukis!" suara itu terdengar semakin nyaring, sementara itu terdengar suara benda yang dipecahkan.)

Jeda sesaat. "Kau yakin?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Kau menatap mata biru sahabatmu yang kini terlihat redup.

"Bagaimana dengan _dia_? Kau akan meninggalkannya?" Suara sahabatmu itu terdengar bergetar. Kau sendiri tetap kokoh dengan pendirianmu. Namun, kau tetap melirik sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding itu. Satu-satunya hartamu sekaligus pengikat antara kau dan gadis yang tengah menangis di lantai dua sana. Lukisan yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda itu belum selesai. Kau tahu itu, namun kau tetap mengambil ransel yang sudah terisi penuh dengan segala kebutuhanmu dan melangkah melewati sahabatmu yang menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kau menggeser pintu itu dan melangkah keluar dari rumahmu. Teriakan gadis itu bahkan masih terdengar. Dalam hati kau bersyukur dulu memilih untuk membuat rumah yang jauh dari keramaian. Setidaknya teriakan itu tidak mengganggu kenyamanan orang-orang. Semakin jauh kau melangkah dari rumahmu, ada suatu perasaan yang menelusup ke dalam hatimu. Entah itu perasaan apa, yang pasti kau tidak suka perasaan itu. Kau mempercepat langkahmu.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Namun kau tahu pasti itu teriakan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena yang meneriakkannya itu orang yang berbeda pula. Kau memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melirik ke belakang. Benar saja, yang kau lihat bukanlah seorang gadis yang berlari mengejarmu, namun seorang lelaki pemakai tongkat yang seumuran denganmu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau keputusanku sudah bulat? Apa kebodohanmu belum sembuh juga, huh?" tanyamu sarkas. Pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya itu melirikmu tajam. Sepertinya cukup tersinggung dengan ucapanmu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerah," ujarnya tegas walaupun dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu hentikanlah aku dengan satu kakimu itu," sahutmu sinis sambil mengambil pedang dari balik kimono-mu.

**.**

**.**

_ Kemudian ... pertarungan tidak seimbang itu pun berlangsung. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kata 'memenangkan pertarungan' sampai kau tak menyadari setetes air mata keluar dari manik biru sahabatmu._

_ Hasilnya sudah dapat ditentukan sejak awal, sebenarnya. Ya, kau berhasil mengalahkan anak berambut kuning itu. Kau kemudian sibuk dengan pikiran segera-pergi-ke-tempat-_itu_ sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari sepasang manik hijau cerah menatap terluka dari kejauhan. _

_Kini kau terus berjalan. Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi._

**.**

**.**

_Kau siap mengarungi kegelapan_

_Walau tak satu cahaya pun hendak berteman_

_Kau siap menerima penderitaan_

_Tanpa tahu langkahmu menjauh dari kebenaran_

_(Akankah kebenaran itu kau temukan?)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#1. Prolog; **

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Halo _minna_-_sama_. Salam kenal, saya Carnadeite—author fandom sebelah. Panggil Deite saja, ya~ Saya berniat untuk membuat satu cerita di fandom naruto indonesia ini, yaay! Untuk sekarang sih satu cerita dulu #ngelirik tanggungan lain. Err ... ini masih prolog, jadi pasti ada hal yang nggak ngerti. Atau boleh jadi semuanya nggak bisa dimengerti. ;_; Err ... mungkin di chappie-chappie selanjutnya bakal lebih jelas. Semoga saja. Btw, karena saya anak baru di sini tolong tuntun saya ke jalan yang lurus. Saya tahu kok saya masih banyak kekurangan dan saya di sini _serius_ ingin belajar :)

Senpai-senpai dan reader-reader yang baik hati~ boleh minta suaranya? #lu kira pemilu. Uhuk. Salah. Maksudnya boleh minta review—saya akan berterimakasih sekali kalau ada yang ngasih konkritan dan ramblingan.

**Mind to leave a little precious thing called review? :)**

**.**

**Btw, see you on ...**

**#2. Semua Salah Kakashi**


End file.
